The Flash (Vol 4) 37
Synopsis for "The Savage World of The Speed Force!" Selkirk leads The Flash to a place called the Outpost the only human settlement in this section of the Speed Force. Apparently, quite a few speedsters have found themselves lost forever there. Each of them was pulled in from the real world through a rip in the force, just like Barry. Each of them come from different times. Selkirk himself came through in July of 1911. Unfortunately, there's no way of knowing how long any of them have been there. Barry responds that he's been into the Speed Force before and it neither looked like this, nor did he lose his power. Selkirk suggests that Barry was in a different part of the Speed Force then and as for his powers, he may be able to help. He is interrupted by a young man crying out that a raid is coming. Selkirk orders the gates of the Outpost barred and warns Barry to hold onto his hat. Meanwhile, in Central City, Iris West recently discovered several refrigerated trucks filled to the top with corpses from the Crime Syndicate's attack. She learned from the Mayor's office that the city hadn't had the manpower to process all of the bodies recovered, and put them in the trucks without even IDing them. When she put the piece in print, the city went crazy for it, and her editor congratulated her in front of everyone. Now, though, he warns her to keep at the case, and pressure City Hall to be accountable for its actions. At the Central City Police Department, Director Singh is enraged at the fact that there are now more than a hundred homicide victims for them to process - and on top of everything else, it means almost no cases will be closed. Barry Allen volunteers to look after the transport of the bodies and their identification. David warns that the cases will all go down as unsolved cases on his record. Barry agrees anyway, promising to keep an eye on Iris, who is his friend. Afterwards, Patty Spivot warns that Barry might be spreading himself too thin, even with super speed. They still have their normal caseload on top of this. She draws his attention to a case of a young man who was found inexplicably dead on the Cather College campus, despite reports of shots fired. To her surprise, Barry comments that based on the fact that the student had planned to kill his fellow students, he doesn't care how he died, only that he died. His cold attitude about justice brings her to tears, and Jane, the witnessing pathologist, commiserates, suggesting that cutting open the victim will help her feel better. When they pry open his chest, they are horrified to see that his heart looks as though it was pureed from the inside. Patty realizes that she has only ever seen another wound like that when the Reverse-Flash vibrated his hand through a victim's chest. But Daniel West is still in prison, and there are no other speedsters around except Barry. In fact, Barry had killed him only the night before, using his foreknowledge of the man's intended murders as justification for killing him first. The Outpost is attacked by raiders riding robotic dinosaurs, and even Barry helps defend the settlement with a flintlock pistol. After fighting the raiders off, Selkirk explains that they're getting bolder. He claims that the raiders are paleo indians, migrated into the Americas during the Pleistocene. In any case, Selkirk agrees that he will lead Barry to get his powers back, but it will be a perilous climb up the steep mountain to do it. Back in Central City, Patty and Barry have dinner at a fancy restaurant, despite her anger with his callous behavior. Sheepishly, he admits that he was out of line, and frustrated by the issue with the bodies. She expresses her concern that the murder was committed by a speedster, and he promises to track down the killer after finishing his date with the sexiest blood spatter expert in the world. As they enjoy a romantic walk home, a man calls on a passing horse and carriage to give him a ride to his car across the park. His cellphone conversation, though, annoys the driver, who causes his cellphone to explode, and blow his head off. Grumpily, the driver rides away, complaining to his horse of all the buzzing bees. Appearing in "The Savage World of The Speed Force!" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *Iris West *Wally West *Central City Police Department **David Singh **James Forrest Villains *The Future Flash *Overload *Napalm *Reverse Flash (Daniel West) *Kyle Korot (Appears Only as A Corpse) *Crime Syndicate Other Characters *Teen Titans **Kid Flash (Bar Torr) *'Bar' *'Dave' *'Jane' Locations *Speed Force **The Outpost *Central City **Central City Police Headquarters **Iron Heights *18th Century *20th Century *23th Century Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-37 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_37 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-37-the-savage-world-of-the-speed-force/4000-474560/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)